Quem Procura, acha!
by ciele-kuran
Summary: Hinata é a filha do chefe de policia da cidade, para conseguir provar a todos que é tão capaz quanto seu pai resolve ir atrás da única vitima viva de uma serie de ataques a garotas da região, mas nem todo o plano de Hinata sai como esperado, pois o destino resolve intervir para que ela encontre o que estava procurando.


Hinata era uma dessas pessoas que acreditava que podia mudar o mundo. Filha da âncora do jornal local e do chefe da polícia, Seu sonho era se tornar uma grande repórter investigativa, que mostraria através de seus artigos e de sua língua afiada, a verdade oculta pelo governo.

Férias de verão, boa parte dos jovens da cidade havia viajado para outro país ou para o litoral, Hinata ficou em Kanto, pois já tinha planos para seu verão iria investigar uma serie de estupros cometidos na região todos com morte da vitima com exceção de um caso, o último caso que ocorreu em um colégio de prestigio da região, a imprensa não teve autorização de revelar o nome da vitima sobrevivente, porém a jovem conseguiu encontrar o nome no arquivo do caso que estava no escritório de seu pai logo conseguiu o endereço, nome e telefone da garota e decidiu ir ate lá para ver se descobria alguma coisa.

Era por volta de 17:20 quando a campainha de casa de Shion tocou, a mãe da jovem, uma mulher de 28 anos de longos cabelos louro claro, vestida com um traje comum e um avental ,abriu a porta do lado de fora estava Hinata,altura mediana, pele clara, olhos perolados e de forma amendoada escondidos por trás de um par de óculos grandes de aro redondo e branco com lentes de grau bem grossas, um casaco estilo _Vichy_ quadriculado de cor vermelho e preto, com _Malibu_ costurado no barrado das mangas, próximo da gola usava uma gravata roxa com escrito "nº79" e um colar de contas coloridas, no pescoço uma coleira de _Spike,_ mini saia preta bem armada com tule, um meia listrado de roxo e branco e na outra uma meia arrastão ambas era 7/8 nos pés sapatilhas bonecas de cor vermelha, os cabelos de cor azul-escuro tinham uma franja reta lisa, eram médios e estavam meios presos com cachos definidos, Hinata sorriu.

- Boa tarde senhora Naraka! Sou Hinata uma amiga da Shion! Posso falar com ela?

-Hamm... Claro entre!

-Obrigada!

Hinata tirou os sapatos ao entrar a residência, sendo levada pela senhora até o quarto de Shion.

-Shion visita pra você!

A mãe da menina abriu a porta e deixou Hinata entrar, Shion se virou e viu que não conhecia menina e a olhou com desdém.

- Quem e você? E porque disse que era minha amiga para minha mãe?

- Shion escute o que tenho a dizer, sei que passou por um trauma e sei que sabe quem te fez passar por isso, só quero que me descreva ele e eu vou embora!

- E-eu não sei do que você esta falando! Vai embora...

- Há sabe! Sabe sim, pense bem se não me contar ele vai continuar por ai, fazendo o mesmo que fez com você com outras meninas! Sabe que você foi à única que ficou viva! Não sabe?Então me ajude a ajudar outras pessoas.

Hinata tentava convencê-la com seus sorrisos, Shion sentada sobre a cama apertou o travesseiro em seus braços e começou a falar.

- Esta bem eu... Eu falo... Bom eu não me lembro direito como era o rosto dele, mas ele era alto... Branco...e a voz...a voz dele era tão suave...que ...ai

- Lembra de mais alguma coisa?

- Não só me lembro disso...

Ela escondeu seu rosto entre o travesseiro, Hinata passou a mão por sua cabeça e sorriu.

- Obrigada Shion! Quem sabe graças a você ele não seja preso!

Hinata saiu do quarto e foi embora.

Após sair da casa da jovem vitima Hinata caminhou calmamente até um café que costumava frequentar ao entrar no estabelecimento era possível se ver um balcão grande e largo com varias taças de guloseimas e alguns bancos bem próximos do lado de dentro do balcão de encontrava um rapaz de 1,76 de altura, de cabelos loiros e olhos azuis, vestido com um avental com o nome do café, ele dava um largo sorriso ao ver a jovem entrar, havia cerca de 10 mesas com capacidade para seis pessoas cada sendo que apenas oito mesas estavam ocupadas, cobertas com toalhas alaranjadas e com um pequeno vaso de flores assim estavam decoradas todas as mesas, três das mesas estavam ocupadas por pessoas tradicionais vestidas de maneira formal e discreta, enquanto nas outras cinco havia jovens usuários do estilo _Kei_, os rapazes vestidos numa mescla de poeta ultrarromântico com _Punk Dark_, enquanto as garotas estavam vestidas com vestido estilo _Doll_, com cargas bem pesadas de estilo _Punk_, tanto nos tecidos como nas cores, os cabelos cheios de mechas coloridas e com penteados chamativos, um pouco mais ao fundo servindo as mesas era possível ver uma garçonete, de 1,62 de altura, pele clara e olhos verde, cabelos rosado, usando um traje estilo Maid de cor alaranjada, Hinata se sentou, junto ao balcão.

- Boa noite Naruto-kun! Eu vou querer um...

- Milk-shake de morango com uma porção de Shitake frito!

- Como você sabia?

- Você parece estar de bom humor e sempre que esta assim você pede isso!

- O pior e que e verdade!

- Então qual o motivo para estar assim?

- Bom e que estou fazendo uma investigação e se tudo der certo vou ajudar muita gente!

- Sabe! Tava pensando aqui...

- Pensando o que?

- Sabe se você não der certo na carreira de jornalista à gente podia se casar!

Eles ficam em silêncio se encarando e logo começam a rir de forma escandalosa e exagerada Hinata ri tanto que ao mover a mão perto do balcão acabou acertando o peitoral de Naruto, Que distraído acabou perdendo o equilíbrio e caiu de costas batendo à cabeça no chão.

- Ai minha cabeça.

Disse gritando com as mãos na cabeça Hinata ao perceber que era serio. Por ser baixinha não conseguia ver como Naruto estava no chão, então colocou os pés sobre o banco em que estava sentada e se inclinou sobre o balcão, os seios comprimidos pelo casaco ficavam contra a madeira do balcão, sem perceber a pose constrangedora em que estava olhando com preocupação para Naruto.

- Naruto você esta legal?

- Ai... Estou sim.

Naruto corado respondeu à pergunta se levantando, Hinata não percebeu que sua saia estava levantada, deixando a mostra suas nádegas redondas e durinhas cobertas por uma calcinha preta bem pequena, o tecido marcava todas as formas de sua parte intima, aquele modelo de Lingerie era bem ousado para uma jovem. Sentado bem próximo ao balcão estava um homem de cabelos negros, ele não se destacava muito por sua roupa, uma camisa social, calça jeans e um sobretudo de couro.

" Porque preta e não branca?"

Segurava o jornal tentando disfarçar seus olhares, ela era tão tonta ao ponto de usar uma calcinha minúscula com uma mini saia, era seu tipo de garota favorita, sua língua passou sobre os lábios os mantendo úmidos.

A garçonete viu a cena e a inquietação de alguns clientes, se aproximou de Hinata ocultando a vista das pessoas e a puxou bruscamente do balcão.

- Se comporte Hinata!

-Que? O que eu fiz?

Hinata quase de imediato fez um biquinho, e começou a encarar a garçonete com um olhar bem triste.

- Não se faça de inocente!- Falou à garçonete.

- Eu?Que? Quer saber eu vou embora! Tchau Naruto-Kun.

Enquanto disse isso sua expressão mudou drasticamente de triste par zangada, saiu do local com os punhos serrados e os braços junto ao corpo, resmungando para si mesma.

-Quem ela pensa que é? Me repreendendo na frente dos outros, aquela idiota.

O homem de lindos cabelos negros se levantou deixando o dinheiro da conta sobre a mesa esperou apenas tempo suficiente para que ninguém desconfia-se que iria segui-la.

Era tarde e Hinata estava indo para casa sozinha, o bairro onde morava era de classe media alta e tinha sido construído á pouco tempo, todas as casas eram iguais, a maioria ainda estava desocupada, de ambos os lados da rua sobre á calçada alguns dos postes de iluminação estavam falhando e Hinata fez cara de raiva pela péssima iluminação.

-Nem parece que o lugar é novo, não devimos ter nos mudado!

Ela continuou seu caminho, o silencio do local era quebrado pelo som de seus sapatos tocando o asfalto, os pais dela estavam trabalhando, não tinha pressa de chegar a casa por isso caminhava de forma tão vagarosa.

Sasuke sorriu a observando entre as piscadelas dos postes, se aproximou rapidamente dela, caminhando ao seu lado como se estivesse indo para casa.

- Noite bonita! - Sua voz era sussurrante e infalível, todas as suas vitimas caiam morrendo por causa daquele sorriso de canto.

Hinata nem o olhou apenas falou de forma doce, grossa e evasiva.

-Acho que e uma noite comum assim como outras, mas se acha ela bonita e uma opinião sua então a guarde para si!

Ela ainda estava zangada com a garçonete, normalmente não seria tão grossa com um desconhecido, não era de seu feitio.

"O que? Essa _Nerdzinha_ acabou de me dar um fora!? Só pode estar de brincadeira"

Sasuke ficou parado pensando ao perceber que ela estava se afastando bem rápido, o rebolado inocente, fazia qualquer olhar se prender nos belos quadris, Sasuke respirou fundo e sorriu enquanto mexia no bolso do, sobretudo pegando seu celular.

- Você me paga _Nerdzinha_, vou te pegar e bagunçar todinha.

Aproximou-se bem rápido colocou sua mão com o celular embaixo da saia dela e bateu varias fotos, Hinata ao perceber o quão próximo ele estava dela se afastou o empurrando, Sasuke sorriu mostrando a tela do celular.

- Nossa olha que bundinha linda...huhummm

-Seu pervertido! Porque fez isso? Que cara nojento! Vai procurar o que fazer.

Olhou para o moreno com os olhos perolados cheios de ódio por de trás dos óculos que deixavam ainda mais atraente seu belo rosto corado, estava tão furiosa que mordia seus lábios os escondendo. Sasuke não ia parar se aproximou e segurou um dos braços de Hinata, mostrou mais uma vez à foto e guardou o celular no bolso, Hinata movia o braço buscando sua liberdade.

- Vai ser minha garantia de que vai se comportar!

Ele a empurrou conta o murro de uma casa, a cabeça apoiada de lado e os seios contra o murro, sua expressão era de nojo ao sentir aquela mão deslizar por sua coxa não podia ver a face desse devido ter uma mão pressionando a parte de trás de seu pescoço, Hinata estava ficando com mais raiva e constrangimento. Mexeu os quadris mais para trás para ter espaço suficiente quando ele menos esperou, ela moveu a perna e deu um chute para trás que acertou Sasuke entre as pernas com o salto da sapatilha, aproveitando o momento de dor dele, se soltou flexionando o corpo para baixo aplicou uma rasteira e se levantou arrumando o cabelo que estava sobre seu rosto.

- Seu desgraçado pervertido! Quer ficar com essa foto? Faça bom proveito! Não devia brincar com quem não conhece!

Mal sabia ele que tinha se metido com a pessoa errada a filha do chefe de policia, Hinata não era tão fácil de pegar. Era geniosa, orgulhosa e acima de tudo não era tão boba como aparentava, ele riu caído no chão olhando a _Nerdzinha_ se afastar se sentou limpando a saliva da boca e correu na direção dela, puxou seus dois braços para trás deixando os cotovelos juntos, um movimento dela e seus braços seriam deslocados, á empurrou contra outro murro, da mesma forma de antes, aproximou seu rosto dela e deixou sua língua quente tocar a ponta da orelha, começou a sussurrar de forma sádica.

- Agora você vai me pagar sua vadiazinha... Vou te bagunçar todinha...

-Seu doente... Quando me soltar você vai ver... Vai mofar na cadeia! Isso se tiver sorte!

Na pequena tentativa de se soltar Hinata sentiu seu corpo doer, aquela maneira que ele a segurava era desconfortável e dolorosa, quase impossível de se soltar.

- Veremos!

De forma desafiadora afastou se do corpo dela ainda a segurando e deu uma joelhada em suas costas ao sentir o golpe os olhos de Hinata se encheram de lagrimas de ódio e dor, Sasuke puxou com força a saia até rasgá-la, Hinata sentiu a brisa sobre a região exposta, rindo Sasuke lhe deu outra joelhada nas costas. Enfurecida e frustrada por não conseguir se livrar do agressor Hinata começa uma serie de insultos.

- Você não é um homem é um verme...um verme maldito que se aproveita de pessoas que não tem nada a ver com seus problemas...sinto pena de você!

As palavras dela bateram fundo no coração de Sasuke, e retornou em um olhar de ódio, ele deu impulso com a perna e deu uma joelhada bem mais forte, o golpe foi tão forte que um pouco de sangue escorreu pelos lábios de Hinata, ele a soltou deixando seu corpo caiu no chão, os óculos racharam ao tocar a calçada cinzenta, Sasuke se abaixou e ficou puxando a calcinha dela, não com a intenção de rasgar apenas para provocá-la.

- Esse tecido é bem resistente...

Continuou puxando a deixando ficar entre as nádegas de Hinata puxou até rasgar, depois gritou á puxando para se levantar.

- Corre vadia...Corre...

Hinata tentou correr mais ao chegar á dois metros dele caiu novamente no chão, fraca tentou se arrastar mais foi inútil, Sasuke caminhou até ela e pós a mão em seu ombro para que esta parasse.

- Viu?... Mocinhas não devem tentar bater em homens ou acabam assim...

Uma das mãos acariciava as nádegas de Hinata, aquela mão foi descendo até tocar na intimidade.

- Agora vai se comportar?

Ela moveu os lábios como se fosse responder, mas perdeu a consciência antes disso, por culpa dos golpes que recebeu que a deixaram tonta e com dor.

Sasuke respirou fundo e pensou o que iria fazer deixá-la ali ou continuar, sua escolha foi obvia, pegou o corpo de Hinata e o jogou em seu ombro como se esta fosse um saco de batatas, caminhou um bom tempo, estava suado e com o ombro formigando, parou e a deixou no chão, se sentou ao seu lado encostado num murro, acendeu um cigarro e fumou.

- Sorte a minha ser tão tarde, senão teria que ter te deixado lá.

Deixou seus dedos brincarem com os lábios rosado e entreaberto de Hinata.

-Seria uma pena perder toda a diversão que planejo para você.

No canto de seus lábios um sorriso deliciosamente pervertido estava estampado, em sua mente ele já podia vê lá em todo tipo de cenário, terminar seu cigarro e levantou á colocou no outro ombro e segui seu caminho pelas ruas vazias.

Chegou à entrada de um metro abandonado, ao descer as escadas Sasuke olhou para os dois seguranças que cuidavam da entrada, um de cabelos castanhos e marcas vermelhas no rosto e outro de óculos e com o rosto escondido, o de marcas vermelhas, todo prestativo se aproximou.

- Hey...Ela parece pesada... Quer ajuda?

- Não obrigada...

Sasuke respondeu como se fosse um tigre afastando outro carnívoro de sua presa, após lançar um olhar mortal que fez o segurança suar frio, o outro segurança apenas abriu a porta para que Sasuke passa-se o mais rápido possível.

Era uma boate clandestina, sua iluminação era bem fraca pois as pessoas que estavam ali não queriam totalmente reconhecidas , o som era alto e contagiante, Sasuke foi até o escritório depois de discutir com o dono da boate, um velho de cabelos longos e brancos, que lhe deu cheio de sorrisos maliciosos a chave de um quarto.

O quarto era bem simples mais confortável, o chão estava coberto por um carpete escuro, no meio do quarto uma cama de casal com um simples lençol branco por cima, no canto do quarto um sofá de dois lugares bem ao lado do frigobar, Sasuke a colocou sobre a cama e foi para o banheiro, abriu a torneia e deixou a banheira enchendo, retirou o sobretudo e a camisa e lavou o rosto.

- Sorte dela não ter deixado nenhuma marca no meu corpo.

Hinata ao acordar sentiu se dolorida, ao abrir os olhos só viu borrões, o som estava alto o que fez sua cabeça doer ainda mais, ao ficar de pé ao lado da cama caiu dormente, ouviu passos se aproximando era Sasuke que virou o corpo de Hinata que estava caído de bruços, apoiou em suas pernas e começou a tirar a parte de cima da roupa dela que era a única parte que ainda lhe cobria o corpo, sem seus óculos Hinata era forçada a encarar apenas o borrão de um rosto, antes que ela fala-se Sasuke colocou a mãos em seu queixo e apertou lhe a mandíbula a fazendo ficar com um bico..

- Você esta viva por enquanto! Me obedeça ou vai acabar como as outras que peguei... Não quer morrer não é?

Ele falou com um tom de voz arrogante e ao mesmo tempo provocante, Sasuke tirou a mão do rosto dela que imediatamente começou a falar irritada.

- Eu...Não vou obedecer você...Quer me matar vá em frente...Não vou servir de brinquedo pra uma pessoa como você...Não vou servir de brinquedo pra ninguém.

Mesmo cheia de dor, ainda respondia atravessado, Sasuke riu daquela audácia, qualquer outra estaria tremendo de medo numa hora como esta, a pegou em seu colo e a levou até o banheiro onde gentilmente a colocou na banheira, a água quente tocando seu corpo dolorido era bem relaxante.

- Você...tem o rosto parecido com o da Shion... Muito parecido.

Ele não fazia a menor idéia de que ela conhecia a Shion então se surpreendeu quando a ouviu.

- Então é você o sádico que anda matando moças por ai, Shion e uma burra de ter caído na lábia de um feioso como você...

Sasuke a segurou pelo pescoço e afundou sua cara na água ele a deixou assim por uns segundos depois levantou seu rosto, ela tossiu tentando recuperando o fôlego, ele gritou histérico quase rosnando de tão enfurecido.

- Eu tento ser legal, não matando você... Mas agora passou dos limites...

A voz saiu rouca e seca, Hinata sentiu um arrepio e corou com a verdadeira voz dele. Era bem diferente, sentiu seu corpo ser tirado da banheira e ser jogado no chão, ao cair seu braço bateu no chão o que a fez dar um pequeno grito. Sasuke começou revirava as gavetas, sabia que Jiraya mantinha ali vários brinquedos para o entretenimento de seus clientes, retirou da gaveta um cordas e alguns brinquedos eróticos, prendeu as mãos dela para trás e os tornozelos nas coxas, riu a olhando pressa naquela posição constrangedora, com sua face volta para o chão, Sasuke começou a esfregar um vibrador na intimidade de Hinata.

- Agora vamos ver por quanto tempo vai durar esta sua ousadia.

Ele deu um sorriso de canto, ele movia sua mão deixando aquele o vibrador deslizar sobre a intimidade de Hinata que aos poucos ia ficando úmida não mais apenas pela água da banheira, mas pelos seus sucos do amor, ela não era nenhuma santinha, mas não ia se render aquele moreno sádico, que gargava jogando a cabeça para trás

- Agora ira me pagar por tudo o que disse. Vou me divertir muito com você.

- Vai se ferrar!

Foi à única coisa que conseguiu dizer antes de sentir o vibrado entrando em sua intimidade rosada e úmida, aquilo doeu Hinata sentiu que ia gritar, mas mordeu seus lábios apenas para não dar a Sasuke a satisfação de vê-la gritar.

- Pena acho que agora você não é mais virgem!

Ele falou num tom de deboche enquanto movia o vibrado da esquerda para a direita.

-Sabe qual é o problema?

Hinata não respondeu ficou em silêncio apenas tentando controlar a dor que estava sentindo.

- Não finja que não esta me ouvindo!

As mãos grandes e pesadas seguraram os cabelos azulados ,que estavam completamente encharcados, pela raiz.

-Me responda.

-Vai pro inferno, pouco me interessam suas teorias sobre que tipo de garota e melhor para se violentar e matar.

- Resposta bem afiada, acho que vou te dar um prêmio.

Sasuke segurou as nádegas de Hinata com força, ela sentir o pênis dele roçando contra sua pele branca e macia, ele não se deu ao trabalho de tirar usa calça apenas abriu seu zíper, parecia tratá-la como uma qualquer, mas ao mesmo tempo parecia interessado nela.

Hinata respirava de forma pesada, senti um aperto em seu coração, se culpava por ter resolvido se meter onde não devia, talvez se não tivesse tentado investigar aqueles crimes nunca tivesse encontrado com ele.

Sasuke começou a se mover, apertando-se contra o anús de Hinata que começou a respirava agora de forma mais pesada tentando manter o controle, mas aquela altura parecia ser inútil, Sasuke tinha percebido seus esforços e tratou de fazê-los se perderem por completo, ele à penetrou de uma única, ela não pode mais se conter e liberou um gemido baixo e abafado, Sasuke sorriu triunfante e começou a se mover no interior daquele orifício tão apertada e quente.

Antes de gozar ele removeu seu pênis do interior de Hinata e deixou que seu sêmen cai-se sobre o corpo de Hinata, que arfava com o rosto completamente corado e apoiado sobre o chão frio de azulejos.

* * *

Eles dirigiam como loucos, as sirenes ligadas o chefe da policia Hiashi Hyuuga estava nervoso, será que era verdade? Será mesmo que sua filha estava lá? Só havia uma forma de descobrir.

Ao chegarem ao galpão o fogo se alastrava de forma feroz, as chamas engoliam o metal e os tijolos, o calor insuportável ninguém viveria ou sobreviveria aquilo, depois de horas os bombeiros apagaram o fogo, apenas um corpo foi encontrado, carbonizado, irreconhecível, aquele homem teve medo, teve ódio, aquela só podia ser sua filha, ela amaldiçoou e praguejou, mas nada á traria de volta.

Sentado em um bar bebendo gim estava Sasuke, se olhar era feroz e sombrio, sorria ao lembrar do que tinha feito apenas algumas horas atrás.

Ela estava sentada naquela cadeira sorrindo, enquanto ele a filmava, a peruca azulada e os óculos no rosto, quando ele terminou soltou a mordaça.

- Você vai morrer por mim Shion?

- Sim meu senhor... Se é isso que quer, eu ficarei feliz em fazer.

Seus olhos brilhavam, ele sorriu e tocou fogo em tudo antes de fechar o galpão Sasuke pode vê lá chorar com um sorriso nos lábios.

* * *

Sasuke entrou novamente no banheiro do quarto e se deliciou com a cena, o chão ensopado e Hinata ainda presa pelas cordas, ele pisou em suas costas e num tom altivo lhe falou.

- Viu? Que sirva de lição.

Depois de desamarrá-la á levou para o quarto onde a secou enquanto a segurava em seu colo, como se ela fosse uma criança, a vestiu com uma camisa longa e branca e esperou que ela acorda-se.

Os olhos perolados se abriram a visão ainda embaçada, a dor no corpo a fez dar um gemido, ao tentar se mover ouviu um sussurro rouco ao pé do ouvido.

- Não se mexa Hinata...

- Como sabe meu nome?

Ela indagou corada, em momento algum lhe dissera seu nome, ficou com medo de que o que aconteceu já tivesse sido planejado a muito tempo, teve medo de que ele à estivesse seguindo a dias, quem sabe semanas, engoliu um seco enquanto seu rosto suava frio.

- Não interessa. Para todos você esta morta, a partir de agora trabalha para mim, se não me obedecer não vou ser tão bonzinho como ontem, se me questionar ou começar a ser agressiva...

- Não vão achar que estou morta, vão me procurar...

- Shion morreu e segundo seu pai, era você senhorita Hyuuga.

- Você a matou?

- Não... Ela se sacrificou, agora fique quietinha.

Seus dedos deslizaram pelo rosto de Hinata, que estava em choque, na noite anterior teve a prova de que ele não era um qualquer. Era um sádico capaz de fazer qualquer coisa por mais absurda e desumana que fosse.

- Engula isso.

Sasuke disse de forma imponente para Hinata, entregando um comprimido em suas mãos enquanto a carregava para fora da boate.

- O que é?

Já estavam na parte traseira de um carro, Sasuke a deixou deitada com a cabeça sobre seu colo e lhe respondeu tomando o remédio de suas mãos.

- Sem perguntas.

- Está tentando me drogar?

Ele começou a rir os cabelos caindo sobre os olhos o motorista que estava uniformizado em silencio começou a dirigir.

- Hina-chan

Ele segurou suas bochechas e a fez engolir o remédio, lhe deu tapinhas de leve no rosto, sua voz voltou a ficar seca e rouca.

- Já disse pra me obedecer vadia!

- Dane-se...

Um tapa foi desferido na pele alva do rosto de Hinata, a marca dos dedos se fixou em sua pele, começou a acariciando de forma suave onde tinha esbofeteado.

- Você só terá uma vida enquanto eu permitir, espero que entenda que ser uma má menina só vai lhe causar prejuízos.

Hinata se calou, estava com raiva, mas ao mesmo tempo temia por sua vida. O carro parou e aporta foi aberta, Sasuke lhe colocou óculos agora com sua visão recuperada Hinata observou o local onde estava, era um jardim imenso e mais a frente uma mansão, realmente aquele homem não era um qualquer se ele fosse o dono daquele lugar, Hinata já sabia o porque dele nunca ter sido preso por seus crimes.

- Kabuto tire o resto do dia de folga.

Sasuke puxou ela pela cintura ficando atrás lhe mordeu a ponta da orelha e sussurrou.

- Espero que se acostume, pois de agora em diante você não tem nada alem de mim, Seja bem educada e eu lhe deixarei ter uma vida.

Afastou-se e a chamou com a mão, sem ter outra opção com o coração apertado e com o olhar cheio de medo o seguiu entrando na mansão, mas antes de dar o ultimo passo olhou para trás com tristeza, com medo do que a aguardava nas sombras.


End file.
